unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ybbutelets (episode)
This is the twelfth episode of the Teletubbies show from 2015. Plot Dipsy is put on diaper-changing duty for the Tiddlytubbies by Po. He is grossed out by the order at first, but Po shoots him with her fruit loop and chases him into the Tiddlytubbies' nursery, where she locks the door and leaves Dipsy inside. He uses his robot arm to bust out of the room, grab Alt 2.0, and lock her in the room using the spare door he built to cover up the hole. Alt 2.0 doesn't mind being on diaper-changing duty, so she changes the Tiddlytubbies' diapers. However, Ping poops into her diaper RIGHT AFTER Alt 2.0 changed it, so Alt 2.0 has to do it again. But, this time, she discovers a portal inside the diaper. She takes the stinky diaper out of the nursery after using the laser on her fruitloop to make a hole in the wall of the room and shows the other Teletubbies. Po stops beating up Dipsy, which she had been doing ever since he escaped and snuck out to go waste time on the Tubby Phone. Tinky Winky says "OOH! What's the swirly thingy?" and touches the portal in the diaper, causing him to disappear. The other Teletubbies ask where he is because he's dumb, but Dipsy has the common sense to touch the diaper as well and see where it transported Tinky Winky to. The other Teletubbies, as well as Alt 2.0 and Noo-Noo, follow in his lead and are transported to a world that looks strangely like Teletubby Land, but different. There's a Baby Moon instead of a Baby Sun, and it's night time. There is still a tower there instead of a dome. There's even a lake! Noo-Noo tests the pH of the lake, and it turns out to be basic as opposed to the acidic lake in Teletubby Land. Po comes to the conclusion that everything in this weird land is the opposite of Teletubby Land. They then hear voices saying "oh-eh" to each other in the distance. This is Ybbutelet Dnal. They follow the sound and meet their clones the Ybbutelets (WatermelonSunshine designed them and has plans for their page) - Ykniw-Yknit, Yspid, Aal-Aal, Op, Oon-Oon, and 0.2 Tla. The Ybbutelets call the Teletubbies ripoffs and soon, a fight breaks out. Then, after 11 minutes of straight fighting, WaOptimus Prime comes through the portal to Ybbutelet Dnal for no reason. The Teletubbies stop fighting, go up to it, and say "OOH!". The, they watch it go on a rampage. They see WaOptimus Prime destroy a lot of property. WaOptimus Prime also shoves his axe right up Po's @$$. He also barfed on Dipsy. WaOptimus Prime also destroys Dipsy's hat, and destroys Tinky Winky's bag. He also goes further and destroyed Po's scooter and Laa-Laa's ball. The Ybbutelets are happy that the Teletubbies are gone, but then he shoots them with his laser eyes. Then, the episode ends. Reception The episode made parents terrified, not just barfing, but also s***ing, screaming, yelling, etc., it made Children do the same thing, though they were crying while they saw stuff get destroyed. IGN gave it a -1,000,000,000,000/10. Category:Show Episodes Category:Teletubbies 2015 Episodes Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Unsafe for adults Category:Extremely unsafe for kids and adults ever